Birth of a Demon
by CrystalWillow
Summary: Re-edited, again. Name says it all. Rated T for suggested themes.One-shot.


I do not own Teen Titans, or anything affiliated with it.

* * *

Azarath. Misguided, but useful overall. Azar, the leader of the group of monks inhabiting the place between dimensions, had good intentions, but it was all to true, what they said about good intentions, they truly did lead to hell.

It was a simple enough plan. Create a plain of existence that was totally devoid of evil energies, perform a ritual, kill the result. Three steps and done. That was it. Simple, right?

The inhabitants put their all into casting off their evil energies. Not easy to do, but they were determined. They had a goal and would reach it. All the monks meditated night and day to reach their goal of ultimate purity. They finally reached it.

The next step was to be easy. Summon the god and perform the ritual. The ritual would be a bit complicated, but Azar had been preparing for it since he had led this rag-tag band of holies to the Temple of Azarath.

The third was to be Azar's crowning achievement. His piece de resistance. He had dedicated his life to the cause ever since learning of the potential destruction and mayhem that would overpower the world at the hands of the demon offspring. It must be stopped.

The monks prepared for the ritual with a bout of fasting and much meditation. They were ready, the time was upon them. Azar directed the lesser monks to meditate from their dwellings, everyone was needed to assist in this ultimate cause. The higher monks came with Azar to the Temple of Temples to offer their support. The sacrifice, a young girl of innocence, was brought to the center of the circle. Azar noted that she seemed scared, who wouldn't be? Azar looked her in the eye one last time, to be sure she was still resolute. Azar had told her the possible consequences of her role, the birth would, almost certainly, result in her death. The girl did not care. She had explained to Azar that her whole family had been murdered, along with her husband-to-be. She had, she further explained, nothing left to live for but this one chance to do some good, however small in the overall scheme of things it was.

The monks continued to chant the various mantras as they encircled the girl. Azar stood at the northern most point of the circle. Azar watched as the girl disrobed and laid down on the altar. Looking up at the sky, a dazzling sunset painting the ceiling of the world, Azar began to recite the spell summoning the god to them.

The god heeded their wishes and came. He surveyed the girl on the altar, laying, waiting for him. That part of the ritual was quickly over, gods had more important things to do than couple with human mates. Shortly after, the god returned to the heavens.

Azar descended upon the girl and continued with the ritual. Azar had compiled all the necessary prayers, spells and chants to help in the endeavor. Laying with a god gave a certainty of pregnancy, that was not to be worried over. However, making sure that the child was the wanted one, would require some finesse.

When the ritual was over, Azar stood back and looked upon the girl. She was still asleep, the mating being strenuous on her fragile body. She would have a hard gestation period. It would require the help of all the midwives at the temple. She would be revered as a crucial person in this battle against evil, though she may not live to see the plan to fruition.

The pregnancy progressed, in as smooth a course as such a pregnancy could be hoped to have. The time was drawing near when the birth would take place. Azar moved the girl to a dwelling closer to the Temple of Temples. Azar wanted to be near her when it started.

The birth was daily anticipated. The child for whom so much care had been taken was the focus of all discussions and all of Azar's attention. Azar was daily checking on the girl to see how everything was progressing. All of Azar's waking moments were spent with the girl and Azar had switched to a dwelling closer to hers.

Then, one day, Azar was called out of meditation by one of the lesser monks, "Please, a woman wants a word with you."

"I need to be here when the birthing begins." Azar responded.

"She said it was vital she speak with you." The monk urged, "She hinted it had something to do with the child." The monk looked at the pregnant girl with a mixture of awe and revulsion on his face. Awe for the tremendous sacrifice the girl was willing to make, revulsion for the thing she carried.

Azar's attention was caught, however, and after checking to make sure the girl was well tended to, Azar followed the monk to the entrance of the Temple, the woman having refused to enter the citadel.

Azar looked on in curiosity at the strange woman. She resembled the gypsy women on Earth, though she seemed to be older than any Earth woman Azar had ever seen. Her eyes spoke the urgency of her message, however and Azar consented when begged to enter the woman's confidence.

"The child is stronger than you anticipate it to be." She warned Azar, "I have seen it."

"Tell me everything." Azar demanded of the woman.

"The child will bring the ruination of all you have worked to build. The child will be the inbodiment of all evil."

"This, I know." Azar assured the old woman, "I have taken steps to guarantee that."

"But, why?" the old woman demanded, "Why bring such a curse into existence?"

"To rid the world of its evil!" Azar told her, voice totally infused with the certainty of the cause, "To bring the child into existence, then kill the child."

"This will not work." The woman shook her head, "You will not be able to kill the child."

"I will kill the child." Azar insisted, "I have been planning this moment for many years."

"No!" the woman yelled, "I have seen."

"Tell me what you have seen."

The woman had no more than finished her tale when a resounding boom echoed from the Temple of Temples. Azar whipped around to see a small cloud of dust rising from the center. Azar dashed toward the epicenter of the chaos, the woman's words echoing in memory. _The child will be the incarnation of all the evil you have cast off. The child will grow to be one of the most feared demons in all of the dimensions. The demon will destroy worlds on a whim and will surely destroy the world between dimensions as they showed such aversion to him. The demon will be defeated, but will rise again. The demon will be defeated a second time, but will rise anew again. The demon will not rest until defeated thrice. Even then, the demon will not be gone, but merely resting. The demon will be called Trigon. He will be feared above all!_

Azar rushed into the dwelling of the girl to see total destruction. The girl lay dead. The midwives lay dead. The walls, ceiling and floor were broken and crumpled. The only sign of vitality and life stand in the center of the destruction. An imp standing fully erect, holding a bundle in its scaly arms.

"You were not the only once anticipating this day." The imp called to Azar, "We too have looked forward to it and prepared."

Azar simply looked dumbfounded and lost for words. Azar stood, rooted to the spot as all the plans and schemes carefully laid out and structured, came crashing down below the foundations of the Temple.

"We thank you for the care you took of our revered one during his gestation." The imp cooed, "Sincerely." With that, the imp vanished from the spot, carrying the bundle along with it. Though Azar knew that it would be fruitless, he searched the remains, but the child was gone. The infant that would be known as Trigon, the Demon that would destroy all that was good and pure in the world, had left, swaddled in the cloth that was to be his funeral swath, cradled instead of cast off. All of Azar's plans were for not.

So, yes, Trigon, thought to himself years later, Azarath certainly had been useful in it's time. But its usefulness had run out. It was time to claim his stake on the gem and destroy the world between worlds.

* * *

So, I'm working on a transition from comics to cartoon story, but got writers block. In trying to free myself of the cursed imposition, I dreamed up this little one-shot.

Some comments: One- no matter how much I looked, I could not find ANYTHING giving a hint to Azar's gender. Hence all the Azar's in the story instead of he's or she's. It gets a bit wordy, I know, but there was reason to the madness. Two- I purposely kept to only naming two characters, Azar and Trigon, throughout the story. By doing this I wanted to show the meaninglessness (is that a word?) of it all to the main characters (those named). They only saw their ends, and the means justified said ends. Azar wanted to destroy the demon and Trigon wanted revenge on Azar, the rest just blurred in the background to them. Three- I know, to anyone who hasn't gotten the comic back-ground, the idea of Azar actually being instrumental to the birth of Trigon seems absurd, but I did my homework on this. According to the comic's history of Trigon, Azar planned his birth, actually creating Azarath, the world between dimensions, to bring Trigon to existence to kill him, finally defeating him. I can't find how, but the plan backfired, allowing Trigon to become one of the most feared demons of all time and, later, the father of Raven.

Hoped you liked it! Please review!


End file.
